Swell Meatballs
by Blue Penguin Lightning
Summary: When Cat is stuck in bed sick, Robbie comes over a sings a little song and brings a special treat. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Schneider does. Also, I don't own _I Think You're Swell._

* * *

Author's Note: So for those of you who have read my piece of _Survive_, do understand that what I did to Robbie and Cat was very difficult and now every time _André's Horrible Girl_ or _The Blonde Squad_ airs, I cry.

This takes place shortly after The Blonde Squad. Unlike most of my work, it's not sad; it's rather sweet.

* * *

**Swell Meatballs**

* * *

Cat was sick and even though she was usually happily and bubbly, right now, she was absolutely miserable. The cold she had the beginning of the week had turned into a sinus infection and…well, Cat just felt miserable. There was no way around it.

It was a Saturday and Tori was more than willing to spend time with Cat, even though the little redhead was sick. Honestly, anything to get away from Trina, Tori was happy to do. When Tori arrived, Cat was watching _Titanic_. Rose was in the middle of telling Jack that she'll never let go. The scene brought tears to Cat's eyes every time.

"Hey, Cat. How are you feeling?" Tori asked.

"_I'll never let go, Jack._"

"Cat, you're crying."

Cat pointed to her laptop. "Jack's about to die. Omigod, spoiler alert!"

"It's okay, Cat. I've seen _Titanic_ before."

"Phew. That was close."

Cat sniffled. Tori wasn't sure if it was due to her horrible sinus infection or because of the movie.

"Did you bring your underwear?" she asked.

Tori pulled them out of her bag.

"What is it with you and my underwear?" Tori asked.

Cat took them and blew her nose into them. "They're softer than tissues and they're bigger."

"Hey!"

"Oh no!" Cat shouted, throwing the underwear toward the end of her bed. "Jack died! Oh no, another spoiler!"

"I told you already, I've seen _Titanic_."

"Can I have your underwear again?" Cat asked.

Tori smiled and grabbed the underwear that were sitting at the edge of Cat's bed from when she threw them earlier. How could Rose let Jack go?

"Have you been taking medicine and drinking lots of Vitamin C?" Tori asked.

"What good will that do? I'm dying," Cat stated.

"You have a sinus infection. You're not dying."

Cat pointed to her computer. "Jack did."

Tori just shook her head. "Jack didn't have a sinus infection."

"Is there room for one more?" Robbie asked as he gently peeked his head into Cat's room.

Tori waved him in and Cat threw a soft smile at him as he set down his guitar and something else down beside Cat's bed.

"It's a surprise for later," he told her.

"Not now?" Cat tried. She didn't want to wait. Cat had the attention span of…well…a kitten. So having to be patient to find out what Robbie brought was going to be difficult.

"I've got to use your…toilet," Tori stated suddenly. She was really just trying to find an excuse to get out of the room. She knew Robbie had feelings for Cat.

"Make sure my brother's not in there making a bomb!" Cat called.

Tori wasn't sure if she should be worried or laugh at that remark when she laughed. Cat's brother was…well…

"Why did you bring your guitar?" Cat asked.

"Because Caterina, I wanted to sing you a special song to make you feel better," Robbie explained.

"Why did you call me by my full name? No one calls me by my full name."

Robbie placed two forks on the bed, before resting the guitar on his lap as he sat on Cat's bed.

"_I think you're swell; I think you're swell. You're the nugget in my ChickenMc – the peanuts in my butter, adding fiber to our diets, beneficial for each other."_

"I remember this song," she said softly.

"_You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth. You're Aretha Franklin, I'm R-E-S-P-E-C-T. I love you like a COPS marathon on TV. I love you more than the original Star Wars Trilogy. You're a guitar and I'm the strings like a jet ski in the water. You're New York, I'm the buildings. You're my mother, I'm your father…and I think you're swell."_

"I'm like Broadway?" she asked. Robbie smiled in response.

"_And every day when you're walking down the street…is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street. And everyday I'm only thinking about you…and a bunch of other important things, but primarily you, and that's true…'cause I think you're swell. I think you're swell."_

"Really?"

"_I'll be the Jagger to your Richards, the Captain Kirk to your Picard, if you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard. We go together like pastrami on rye, like watching titanic and trying not to cry. We go together like a parade and confetti and later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti…"_ he sang.

"Would there be meatballs?" Cat asked.

"There would," he smiled. He set down his guitar and brought up the dish he had brought in earlier. "See? I brought you some meatballs."

"And some spaghetti," she whispered.

She took one of the forks Robbie had laid on the bed and picked up a meatball. She couldn't help but smile at Robbie, despite being sick. Robbie was really making her feel better.

"_And I think you're swell_," Robbie started again, "_I think you're swell_."

"_And_ _I think you're swell,_" Cat softly sang, finishing the song off.

Cat and Robbie couldn't stop smiling at each other, not that Robbie minded in the least. Maybe after singing the song a second time, Cat might know how he feels. After all, the first time he did it, she was still heartbroken over Evan.

"So…" he began but didn't know where to go.

They sat in awkward silence for a good two minutes before Robbie began to lean to kiss Cat.

"Not while I'm sick!" Cat cried, pushing Robbie away.

Robbie's smile quickly turned into disappointment, but he was quick to hide it from Cat.

"But I'll give you a hug," she compromised.

Robbie smiled.

"I'll take it!"

It was a start.


End file.
